


Operation: Embarrass Karkat With Romance

by LuckyDiceKirby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck Shipping World Cup 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDiceKirby/pseuds/LuckyDiceKirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat takes John stargazing, and he totally thinks that it's his idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Embarrass Karkat With Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bonus Round 1 of the HSWC 2014: [Remember when Karkat took John stargazing?](http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/18819.html?thread=3486595#cmt3486595)

The thing about Karkat is, you’ve got to sneak up on him with the ooey-gooey romantic stuff. Which is funny, considering how into his troll rom coms he is, but when it comes to actual, real world romance, he has no idea what he’s doing.

It’s kind of cute. But he turns red and gets mad when you tell him that, so you don’t, except for when you want to embarrass him, which is always. 

Operation: Embarrass Karkat With Romance is a complicated, long-term prankster plot that you are particularly fond of. Your friends don’t seem to understand the grand scope and importance of this operation, but that’s okay, you forgive them.

Step 212 of Operation: Embarrass Karkat With Romance is well underway tonight, and you couldn’t be more excited. (Step 1 of Operation: Embarrass Karkat With Romance had been to smooch him heroically after successfully saving the universe. It totally worked, and also, you got to kiss Karkat. A lot.

Your plans are obviously the best plans. You don’t get why Rose is always trying to tell you different.) 

“What is it, asshole,” Karkat asks you, flatly, when you stick your head into the living room. 

“Nothing,” you say. He isn’t looking at you, because he’s too busy staring down at the knitting needles in his hands and the lump of blue yarn in his lap. He’s got that cute furrow between his brows. Rose taught Kanaya to knit, and now Kanaya is teaching Karkat. It’s the most adorable thing you’ve probably ever seen in your life, but you haven’t told Karkat that, because he’d probably make you a sweater or something in retaliation.

Mental note: come up with some knitting related pranks. 

“It clearly isn’t nothing,” Karkat says. “If it was nothing, you wouldn’t have poked your annoying human face in here, and I would still be peacefully practicing this human cloth-making ritual.”

“I don’t think it really counts as a ritual, Karkat.”

“I know that, jerk, I was using your ‘Human Sarcasm’, as Kanaya would say. Except now I hate myself a little more for using her stupid turn of phrase, so scratch that.” Karkat abandons his knitting with a sigh, which is probably for the best. You sit on the arm of couch, sideways, knees tucked up to your chin. “Are you going to tell me why you interrupted my perfectly nice evening now?” Karkat demands.

“Oh, no reason,” you say, as innocently as you know how, which is not very. Time to put your plan into motion. “It’s just that this house is getting kind of stuffy tonight, don’t you think? And my windy senses are telling me it’s kind of nice outside.” You don’t have windy senses, really, but you do have Google, and apparently tonight is the clearest night in months. 

Karkat rolls his eyes. “You don’t have windy senses,” he says. “And you’re not as subtle as you think you are. You want to go on a walk? Let’s go for a fucking walk, Egbert.” 

He grouses, but he grabs your hand as soon as you walk out the door, so clearly your plan is completely on track.

You have to admit, you’re not completely immune to the romance of the moment yourself. It really is a very nice night outside, windy senses or no. And Karkat’s hand is very warm.

The plan doesn’t take much more effort on your part at this point; the sky takes care of the rest.

You and Karkat walk a few blocks, hand in hand, breathing in the night air, before Karkat squints at the sky and drags you up the hill to your left. “C’mon, Egbert,” he says. “I’ve got something to show you.” You follow him, and try not to let him see you grin.

At the top of the hill, Karkat drags you down next to him. 

“Hey,” he says.

“Hey,” you say back, and you put an arm around him. “I told you this was a good idea.”

“Shut the fuck up,” he says, and puts his head on your shoulder. “I didn’t realize you could see the stars so well.”

“I think you owe my windy powers an apology,” you tell him. He doesn’t even punch you in the shoulder or anything. “So what is it you wanted to show me?”

Karkat points up at the sky. “Just a reminder,” he says. “I thought it might be nice to see the stars. Since I fucking made them for you, and all.” You try to turn to look at him, but he won’t meet your eyes, staring determinedly up at the sky. He’s definitely blushing. Step 212 of Operation: Embarrass Karkat With Romance is officially a total success. Man, you’re good. 

You smile, and tuck Karkat a little closer under your arm. “Thanks, Karkat,” you say. 

The breeze picks up a little. Karkat is very warm beside you.


End file.
